Ryuzaki Mutou
See also: Yami Ryuzaki (Saki) "I will be a winner coz i believe it and i won't stop to reach my destiny!" Ryuzaki's Destiny Draw 'Appearance' Ryuzaki is a boyish girl, headstrong, brave, and talented duelist from Canvas-Ranger. She is tall and her appearance is more like "uke boy" than a girl because she seldom to wear skirt except school uniform. Beside her status as High School Student, she is a famous Taekwondoin, Soccer player and Duelist. Her dream is become "Queen of Duelist" and defeat Yugi Mutou, her bigbrother. Henshin Mode Ryuzaki's Henshin Mode is unusual outfit. Her hair become longer, her right eyes become a blue eyes (based from Saki's eyes), and she has a mark on her right body. Her jacket is an unusual jacket with a different sleeve (on right, the sleeve is long and on left, the sleeve is short). She uses Virtual Duel Disk that makes her could battle like a usual sparring although she uses many monsters and spell/traps. On 3rd WAR as Team H's support, Ryuzaki's Henshin Mode changed from 'red outfit' became 'blue outfit'. Her hair still longer and bichromatic black-blue eyes. She is using blue vest, black sleeveless shirt, grey shorts, and blue shoes. She has an addictional device named "D-Gazer" on her left ear. She uses 20-VOSR Virtual Duel Disk that modified by her friend, Kensuke. Her bandage on her right arm isn't available like her former mode 'Personality' Her personality is very different than a normal female. She likes playing soccer and her soccer ability is better than her friends, always using her books or anything to close her face when she is sleeping, lazy, sometimes come late because of she always come to Warnet (Internet Cafe) first. Also she always drives her motorcycle or her D-Wheel in high speed. She has a great power and that's better than normal male. She likes all food especially chocolatte and all cheap food. Although her personality very opposite than normal female, she still like something cute pet (example: Cat, Hamster, etc). But, she has a dark-side (her opposite personality) named Yami Ryuzaki (Saki). Yami Ryuzaki (Saki) is expressionless, sadistic, and melancolist. She speaks in formal word but always make her partner become confused with her words. Her appearance is so suddenly but she always pops up when Ryuzaki in labil situation, in Henshin form (although just her right blue eyes), and when Elppa hits her. Beside that, Ryuzaki has a secret on her bandaged-right arm. If the bandage is loose, her strongest ability will come out but that super power just using it in Henshin form because if she use it on normal situation, it could be very dangerous because Ryuzaki couldn't using it. But, after Big WAR, she could use her ability although just 50%. 'History' After she graduated from Duel Academy with Judai Yuki and others, she moved to Indonesia to looking for her real parents and identity. She lived with Riry Asamiya, her neighbour and also her senior. She lived at Sukabumi City and school at one of High School at Sukabumi. One day, Sukabumi City infected with artblocks and made Ryuzaki confused. When she was at school, she saw a battle between Canvas-Ranger's Heroes with artblock and she met Shura, one of the heroes. After she met him, she followed him and joined to Canvas-Ranger. Her former reason to join CR is just for fun and also stalking Shura. Ryuzaki is a stubborn ranger and act like a slacker. She gave a funny nickname for her division, The Sablengers. But finally Ryuzaki found her reality in Big WAR that she isn't always like a slacker again and she must protect all of the people from artblock after she lost on Stage 3. Beside that, Ryuzaki also found a real story about herself. After Big WAR, Ryuzaki resign for focusing on her education and other reason that her friends didn't know. Finally she came back to CR when Pelopor E's enrollment and Ryuzaki fought again in WAR Pelopor H with her new power. 'As a Ranger' After she joined Canvas-Ranger, she entered into Re-Generation, the new generation of Canvas-Ranger. She wanna joined with Pelopor C but it failed until she must waiting the next Pelopor. Then, Ryuzaki decided to enter Pelopor D and she joined with 20th Division with Ryuto, Yugi, Xion, and Fin with tagname "The Sablengers". Ryuzaki has a boyfriend named Von Staire, an unlucky ranger. Ryuzaki was falling in love to him because he could defeat her and become respect to him although he always unlucky. That's why Von Staire loves her so much. 'War' In Pelopor D's War, her division was battling in Airlangga University in Surabaya, Indonesia. Ryuzaki begins the battle there as a first hero to start battle. In turn 3, she could Synchro Summoning Trishula and she attacked the artblock there. Finally she has a rival there, that's Ren Mirai. But in battle, her partner in Division 20 had came and helped her to battle. Unfortunately, when her partners come along with her, Ren Mirai had his friends come along too. The powers became balance until Hero Support D's member, Onyx came to help Ryuzaki's team. Finally, her division become a winner in this battle. In Pelopor H's War, Ryuzaki came back and fought again. She chose Gerbang Kota Ponorogo (Ponorogo City's Bridge) that Division 36's base field. Although she came alone without her teammates, but she supported Division 36 Hero along with The Leader Mazo, Chiu, Lily, Rei, and Ran. Big WAR Stage 1 On first time, Ryuzaki and her friends on 20th Division decided for watching cycling race Tour de Singkarak in Padang, West Sumatera but suddenly the leader called them to attend in Big WAR. She got this WAR in Minangkabau International Airport near Padang City. Ryuzaki's first move is drawing one card and activation her canvas, Duel Monsters. When she rescued other people, she met Ren and the battle was beginning. She activated Final Countdown for her true power. Finally Ryuzaki and her division could pass this stage although without Xion and defeat villains. Stage 2 20th Division went to East Kalimantan (to Rumah Lamin) because the villains attacked there. Ryuzaki came and activated "Umiiruka" until the field drowned by water. And then Ryuto,Fin,and Yugi came, they won again and go to the next stage. Stage 3 After Yugi and Xion defeated, 20th Division went to Monumen Bambu Runcing, Magelang to continue their battle against artblock. With her "Flying Drive Kick" that she inspired from Tsubasa Ozora, her idol, she attacked villains. But finally she lost from Big War and the artblock said to her that she was failed as Hero until made her depressed. Stage 4 After she healed by Nikora, she went to Taman Sari, Yogyakarta to meet Feisha. But when she arrived there, the weather was raining and Ryuzaki (with Yami Ryuzaki (Saki)'s soul inside) couldn't go until someone gave her an umbrella, and that's Yugi, her best partner. Last Stage: Outbreak Ryuzaki came to Borobudur Temple with all her power until she used her Berserk Form (not full berserk) with summoning Horakthy, fusion from Three Egypt Gods and she used Khageswara's power on her form. When she battles each other alone, Ryuto came to help her although they couldn't pass Seiri, Yuuhi, and Ren and their division lost again until the villains won the Big War. After Big WAR After BW, Ryuzaki decided to focus on her study (because she is lecturer now) and quit from CR. But her friends couldn't let her go until Ryuzaki said she will come back again and she gave a scraf to her boyfriend,Von Staire. But lately she come back again to her division after Pelopor E's enrollment for mysterious reason. But in WAR Team H, Ryuzaki fought by herself to help Division 36 in Ponorogo. Great WAR Ryuzaki and her friends in Division 20 didn't participate in Great WAR for unknown reason. But Ryuzaki ever watched the Great WAR from her D-Gazer. 'Ability' -'Duel Monsters Skill': She could use this skill for against the artblockers. But sometimes this skill she used for playing with her friends and rivals -'Self-defense skill (Taekwondo Skill)': Taekwondo is her self-defense. She always use her kicks if she becomes angry or anything. She could use this skill when she is in Virtual Battle Phase -'Soccer skill': Ryuzaki could playing soccer although she is a girl. She is a great midfielder and she becomes Soccer Team's Captain on her school -'Strong stamina': She could running around Bandung-Sukabumi non-stop because of her stamina. This ability is very scary for Von Staire..... -'Egypt Three Gods Summoning': Summoning Egypt Three Gods in Virtual Battle Phase. But she could do this on Henshin Form -'Ice Ability': because Ryuzaki learned Ice Ability from Flynn, she could use her ability to make an ice and freezing something and also could summon Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier without synchro summon 'Relationship' - Shura, Ryuzaki's inspiration person to join Canvas-Ranger. Until now, she still follow him - Ryuzaki is the instructor for Taekwondo and Duel Monsters. Higeru, Nero, Chiu, Noir, Ruri, Yuuya, Max, Stravinsky, Elppa, Alicia, Dhyone, Spica, and others are her students - She has many fans too like Xion and Ceres - Ryuzaki adopted Aoi, Hikari, and Mikaru as her kidsister - She is in relationship with Von Staire, her boyfriend who could see and hear Yami Ryuzaki (Saki)'s shadow - Ryuzaki likes to learn new thing, like she learn about Ice's ability by Flynn and how to use gun with her gaming friend, Eileen - Yugi is Ryuzaki's strongest rival for dueling. Athough they always tie in battle, they could be a good partner. Then, they made "Canvas-Ranger Tag Duelist Yugi-Mutou" to use their TCG ability to against artblockers - She has many classmates on CR like Asahi and Zee. Also she has a school friend like Luna although they are in different school - Ryuzaki and Rosetta always doing something 'manry' because of their boyish character - Ernott is her rival in Ryuzaki's life. Ryuzaki always annoys her and Ernott 'reply' it with her poison to Ryuzaki. Because of a hamster, they become rival until now - Endoh-sensei (or Sieben) always annoyed with Ryuzaki because she always comes out on his physic lesson, her bad score on physic, and also called Endoh-sensei with his secret nickname, Sieben-sensei. - Ibrahim is Ryuzaki and Yugi's dueling friend in Hero Duelist Rangers that he always peeks them when they change their clothes, go to toilet, or take a bath. 'Pet' Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier is the strongest Ice Barrier's synchro with ATK 2700/DEF 2000 that has an ability to remove 1 card each from opponent's hand, graveyard, and side of the field, so it could remove 3 cards on this turn. After Ryuzaki changed her deck from Hikari's deck into Ice Barrier's deck, she met Trishula. Trishula could appear if Ryuzaki tuning some tuner monster with 2 or more non-tuner monsters to Synchro Summon it or when Ryuzaki use her Ice ability. 'Trivia' - Ryuzaki is the Ranger who using OCG/TCG to battle against villains - Ryuzaki's crossgender version is Yuzaki - She has a close relationship with all top duelist like Seto Kaiba, Judai Yuki, Yusei Fudo, etc because of Yugi Mutou's influence - Actually Ryuzaki isn't Yugi Mutou's real sister but Ryuzaki was adopting by Sugoroku Mutou, Yugi Mutou's grandfather when she was still child. - Ryuzaki uses Ice Barrier's deck because Trishula, her PET is an ace card for this deck -"Ryuzaki" is inspirated from Ryuzaki Ryuga (L) from Death Note and "Mutou" from Yugi Mutou's family name - On Canvas Chornicles XII (12th Division Story), Ryuzaki's name changed become Yuki and change her personality and storyline - Ryuzaki's name still mysterious, but only Khageswara, Yami Ryuzaki (Saki)'s real form knew her real name. 'References' http://ankomatsuyama.deviantart.com Category:Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Hero Category:Team D